Always have Paris
by left my heart in Paris
Summary: sequel to chasing love, it's time for Jenny and Gibbs to return to D.C, they both must face Director Morrow and their friends but Gibbs also has to break up with Stephanie. Part of my Callie and Owen series, pre children, don't have to read others to understand.


**Ok so this is a sequel to 'chasing love' but you don't really have to read to understand but you can if you can't. It is also part of the Callie and Owen series but obviously pre children. This is set two weeks after 'chasing love'. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Always have Paris.

"I can't believe it's time to go home" Jenny grumbled as she snuggled into her fiancés chest in the early hours of the Parisian morning as they lay in bed.

Gibbs breathed in the scent of Jenny's hair, it still scared him two weeks later that he would wake up and Jenny really would be gone and he would be too late to stop her "We'll always have Paris" he said placing a loving kiss to her lips and gave her a smile.

He then pushed her back into the mattress, her hair sprawling across the white pillow, "And London" he said pressing a kiss to her neck "and Serbia" he mumbled pressing another kiss to her neck making her stifle a groan "And Moscow" placing another kiss on the weak spot of her neck "And most definitely Marseille" he said nipping at her neck making Jenny laugh as she ran her hands through his hair and down his toned back.

Jenny then pushed him away as a thought entered her mind "What about Stephanie?" she asked making Gibbs looking at her with confusion.

"What about her?" He shrugged wondering why she was mentioning the other redhead now.

"I do believe you were dating her before we left?" Jenny asked running a hand down his chest and curling and finger in his chest hair "It wasn't hard to miss you were practically shoving under my nose" she continued.

Gibbs nodded, his life in D.C seemed like a lifetime ago, seemed like a different life not his "I'll go to her and break it off explain things" Gibbs promised.

"You sure you wouldn't rather be with her than me?" Jenny asked in a teasing manner and her fingers danced across his bare chest.

Gibbs eyed Jenny for a moment before rolling over and pinning her to the bed once more "I came after you didn't I?" he asked, his arms holding his body steady above hers.

Jenny nodded in response as she ran the back of her hand down his cheek before pulling her hand away and admiring the engagement ring that adorned it "Have I told you that this is a very beautiful ring?" she asked as he moved off of her and laid down carefully nest to her before placing his arm across her waist.

"I knew you'd like it" he mumbled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Love it" she grinned turning to catch his lips with hers, "It's time to get up, don't want to miss our flight" Jenny commented as she looked at the clock before getting out of the bed and loosely tying her rode around her before walking to the bathroom, leaving a happy Gibbs laying in the bed.

Hours later the couple settled down in their seats of the plane, Gibbs let Jenny have the window seat knowing she loved to look out over the ocean and sky and he loved to see her smile and eyes light up.

But as Gibbs turned to look at her he saw the glassy look in her green eyes and new something immediately was troubling her "You ok?" he asked taking her hand in his and squeezing it for comfort.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jenny said giving him a weak smile.

"Not having second thoughts, you want the promotion?" he asked in a joking manner.

Jenny shook her head "Of course not, your what I want, me you us is what I want, I'm just worried about work, I mean what if Tom doesn't let us work together?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"Look we're grown adults were not asking for his approval we're just telling him" Gibbs explained the way he thought about it.

He smiled seeing Jenny begin to look relieved, she nodded her head before taking his head in her hands and kissing him soundly on the lips "I love you" she mumbled after they broke apart.

"Love you too" he said pressing a kiss to her head and for the next eight hours, they talked about the future and shared tender kisses until Jenny began to fill a little tired, probably something to do with Gibbs keeping her up all night, and she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Forty minutes after landing Jenny and Gibbs walked out of the airport hand in hand "Feels good to be back in D.C" Jenny commented looking around at the city they both knew so well.

"Yup" was Gibbs only reply before hailing a cab. Thirty minutes later after a quick coffee stop they arrived at the NCIS headquarters to be debriefed by the director.

"You ready to do this?" Jenny asked as they rode in the elevator up to the director's office.

Gibbs grabbed her hand an gave her a smile "Everything will be ok" he assured her as the metal doors slid open.

He let her walk out first admiring the view of her behind and she knew full well so stopped abruptly making him walk into the back of her "Sorry" he mumbled noting the smirk on her face, he lowered his mouth to her ear "You're going to pay for that later" his voice seductive.

"I was hoping you would say that" she smiled at him before continuing her journey to the office. "Special Agents Shepard and Gibbs here to be debriefed" Jenny said as she approached the secretaries desk knowing Gibbs was one for barging in unannounced.

"Ok just a moment" the young woman said before picking up the intercom and informing director Morrow of his visitors.

"Send them in" they heard his voice over the speaker so they walked in, Gibbs holding the door open for Jenny.

"Ah Jenny, Jethro, so you didn't kill each other" Tom said giving them both a smile which both agent returned. "The arms dealer you caught is being imprisoned, very good work the both of you, the months of undercover work paid off" he said giving them both approving looks

"You both deserve the weekend off then you can resume you work on Monday…although Jenny, I expected you to be on a plane to London by now"

Jenny gave him a smile "I want to decline that offer" she said her voice full of confidence.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked a little annoyed at what the redhead was saying "If you take this opportunity you could be the assistant director before you know it" he tried to push her.

The redhead bit her lip "As much as I would like that sir I have other plans" she explained.

"I've been rooting for you to be the next director of this agency, first female director of a federal agency wouldn't that be a title you would like?" Morrow asked.

"That would be a very nice title but…" she said taking Gibbs hand in hers "Being Mrs Gibbs is something I would like to be much more" Jenny said with a smile.

"You two" Tom nodded to them "You're getting married?" Both Jenny and Gibbs nodded "Well congratulations, I understand your reasons for declining the offer now but I do believe we could work something out so you get both titles" Tom said noting Jenny looked surprised.

"You want me to be director that badly sir?" Jenny asked surprised.

The older man nodded "We'll talk more about this on Monday" he nodded "Your both free to go".

"Thanks Tom" Gibbs said giving the other man a smile before he followed his fiancé out of the room.

Gibbs caught up with the redhead and walked with his hand possessively on the small of her back. "So what do you want to do now?" Jenny asked her hand going to Gibbs's chest just as his mobile began to ring.

He picked it up and looked at the caller ID, "It's Stephanie" he said looking at Jenny worried.

"Pick it up" she said giving him a smile telling him it was ok.

"Hey Steph" he answered his eyes on Jenny the whole time "Yeah we do need to talk, come to my place about seven ok? Ok see you there" was the whole conversation.

Jenny was just about to speak when the elevator doors opened and Ducky stepped in "Jennifer, Jethro I heard that you were back, how are you?" the doctor asked happy to see his two dear friends.

"We were just about to go see you" Jenny said with a smile.

"We were?" Gibbs asked accidently out loud earning a playfully smack on the chest from Jenny before she hugged the good doctor.

"So Jethro I expect your happy to be back, seeing Stephanie this evening?" he asked with a smile.

"You could say that" Gibbs said giving him a small smile, knowing that Ducky could read him half as well as Jenny could. Ducky quickly flicked the switch making the lift stop with a screech.

"You're going to break up with her aren't you?" Ducky asked anger evident in his voice as he took a step closer to his friend. Gibbs shot his lover a fleeting glance asking for help but Jenny just stood with a smirk in the corner.

"What is wrong with you Jethro are you not content until you've broken everyone heart that dare love you?" the ME asked.

"See I kind of have to break up with her Duck" Gibbs tried to explain "Because" he continued grabbing Jenny's arm and pulling her to him in the tiny metal box "Jenny and I are together and have been for the last couple of months" he explained and Jenny gave the doctor a smile "And we're getting married"

"It's true" she said with a happy smile "I've even got the ring to prove it" she said holding up her left hand and showing the doctor the rock.

"Oh this is good news" he said hugging Jenny once more and patting Gibbs on the back "I always knew you were meant for each other" he said with a knowing smile before flipping the switch back.

"How much money have you won of Stan Duck?" Gibbs asked his arm back around Jenny's.

"A considerable amount my friend" he said with a smile "I'll put some towards your wedding gift" Ducky added before walking out of the lift and going to stand and Jenny and Gibbs followed.

"I believe you owe me money" the ME commented as he reached the right desk.

Stan looked at the older man like he was crazy "where's the proof?" he challenged.

"There" Ducky said pointing at Jenny and Gibbs who walked over hand in hand both looking very much in love.

Stan eyed them carefully "More proof needed" he grumbled.

"Jennifer, Jethro?" Ducky turned to the couple.

Jenny held her left hand "One engagement ring" she said with a smile.

"Could be left over from the mission" the younger agent stated "Kiss"

Gibbs and Ducky both rolled their eyes, Jenny shrugged her shoulders before grabbing Gibbs by the collar of his shirt and covering his lips with hers and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Ok that's gross" Stan said as they pulled apart "I still don't buy it" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just give him the damn money" Gibbs said slapping him on the back of the head "Now if you'll excuse me" he said grabbing Jenny by the wrist and pulling her to the elevator.

Hours later after stopping for dinner at a local diner and a long make out session up against and in the car while still in the NCIS parking lot they arrived at Gibbs's house were a familiar car was parked outside.

"You want me to come in?" Jenny asked knowing Gibbs wasn't good a break ups let alone anything to do with love and emotions, but he seemed to be better at it with Jenny.

Gibbs put his hand on top of hers that was on his knee "No, I'll be fine, why don't you go to your house and pick up some clothes for tomorrow and come back in thirty minutes tops" he said giving her a smile.

Jenny nodded "You can take my car, that way you have to come back" Gibbs said making her smile.

"Also you wouldn't be blocking her in making her get away easier" Jenny commented cupping his cheek with her hands "I'll see you later" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, and bring the car back in one piece" he said with a smile knowing she was actually a better driver than he was.

"Yes sir" she saluted him with a smile and then watched as he got out of the car and made his way to his house.

As Gibbs closed the door behind him he heard Stephanie in the lounge "Hey" she said giving him a weak smile as he walked in "How was Paris?" she asked.

"Good" Gibbs nodded feeling the awkwardness between them "How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine" she nodded, now this was just getting stupid "I think we need to talk" Stephanie said before biting her lip.

"I agree" Gibbs nodded "I think we should end this, whatever it is we had before I left I think has gone now" Gibbs tried his best to let her down gently.

"I agree, you see the thing is I've found someone else, I know it was wrong but…" the redhead began but Gibbs cut her off.

"So did I" the man sounded relieved.

Stephanie was also relieved "Glad were on the same page… I always had the feeling you and Jenny were meant to be more than work partners, I hope your happy with her" Stephanie gave him a genuine smile of happiness.

"I hope your guy treats you right, you deserve better than what I did to you, stringing you along" he explained.

"You're a good man Jethro, don't let her slip through your fingers" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

Gibbs sat down on the sofa, he felt like a brick had been lifted off of his shoulders and that's how Jenny found him twenty minutes later. "Jethro you ok?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said giving her a smile and leaning into her embrace

"Stephanie take it ok?" She asked combing her fingers through his hair to relax him further.

Gibbs began to chuckle to himself as he nodded slightly before turning and kissing her lovingly "You know I love you" he said his thumb tracing her jaw line to her lips.

"Love you to" she said placing a kiss to his thumb.

Hours later as they got ready for bed, ready to fight of the jetlag Jenny decided to take the opportunity to tell him something, "Jethro" she said as she sat on the bed and he walked into the room.

"Jen" he said turning and giving her a grin.

"I have something to tell you" she said with a worried expression.

"You're not leaving me for real are you?" he teased her and probably would for a while more.

"No" she said smirking as she shook her head "The opposite actually" she stated taking in his confused expression.

She stood to join him "I'm pregnant" she said with a smile. Gibbs eyes went wide and he came over all hot and began to felt sick and dizzy "Jethro" Jenny said his name as she watched him fall to the ground.

"Oh god" Jenny groaned as she got on her knees and began to try and wake him up and was rewarded moments later when Gibbs eyes opened to reveal sapphires.

"We're having a baby?" he asked sitting up from his place on the ground.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded as she tried to help him up, once he was on two feet he kissed her with all the passion and love her could muster.

"When did you find out?" he asked his arms going around her waist.

"two days ago, I took a pregnancy test" she said as she helped him into bed so he would faint again.

"I love you Jenny, we can make this work" he said as he pulled her down and kissed her, his hand running all over her body.

"I know we can" she grinned at him before kissing him again as she straddled his hips.

And hour later after they'd made love to celebrate the life they'd made together, Gibbs lay awake with Jenny resting on his chest in a deep sleep, his arm rested on her stomach and drew circles on her soft skin, relishing in the fact that their little boy or girl was growing inside her, something they created together.

He did begin to wonder that if he hadn't gone after her if she would have told him about the baby, but then he didn't want to think of that, all that mattered was that she was here now in his arms and he was certain she wouldn't rung away again.

They would always have Paris but now it was about their future, one they both could wait for together.

**The end….**

**And so Gibbs finds out about little Owen….**

**Please review tell me what you thought and also if anyone has anymore Callie and Owen series one shots before after or in-between children or with even the third that was breathily mentioned at the end of 'I'm gunna watch you shine' of who I haven't decided between boy or girl or name then please give them and I'll see what I come up with. **


End file.
